The invention relates to a fitting for a corner cupboard, in particular a kitchen corner cupboard, comprising a cupboard body and an internal space accessible via a corner cupboard door, wherein at least one panel is movably guided by means of the fitting between an inner position and an outer position, in which the panel at least partially extends beyond a level of a door opening, said fitting including at least one support arm for supporting the panel, which support arm can be mounted on the one hand so as to be pivotable about a stationary swivel pin and can be mounted on the other hand on the associated panel so as to be pivotable about a panel-fixed bearing axle, and control means for controlling the panel movement in a swivel plane between the inner and the outer positions, said control means having two control levers that can respectively be indisplaceably supported on the one hand so as to be rotatable about a stationary swivel pin and on the other hand so as to be rotatable relative to a panel-fixed bearing axle, with the two stationary swivel pins being arranged adjacent to each other or coinciding, and with said two control levers being connected to each other via a connecting link receiving the fixed-panel bearing axle of the control levers, which connecting link in its turn can be fixed to the panel.
Such a fitting is known for example from EP 2 092 850 A1, where the panel is supported by a support arm that is fixedly supported so as to be pivotable and is displaced, on the panel side, relative to the bearing axle during the movement of the panel. Further, two control levers are provided which are each designed a flat iron bar and which are fixedly supported so as to be pivotable. The two panel-fixed bearing axles of the two control levers are connected to each other via a support arm which in turn is part of an anti-tip device extending in a cruciform manner on the bottom surface of the panel and is fixed there. Altogether, the fitting has three levers, two of which are control levers for controlling the panel movement between the inner and the outer positions, and a support arm used for supporting the panel. There is a functional separation between the panel support on the one hand, which is effected by the support arm, and the panel control on the other, which is realised by means of the two control levers.
From DE 20 2004 011 200 U1 a fitting is known wherein a respective panel is supported by two guide rods engaging on the bottom surface thereof in an articulated manner, the first guide rod being pivotable about a swivel pin of a support column and the second guide rod being pivotable about an axle of a support bearing that is parallel to the swivel pin of the support column. The panel is controlled by both guide rods together between the inner position and the outer position. The panel movement is effected here by a superposition of two circular path movements respectively carried out about the respective swivel pins. Ultimately, this will result in an S-shaped panel movement carried out between the inner position and the outer position of the panel.